Natasha Bridges
Natasha Bridges is a psychotic serial killer mother who would do anything so she can party and get money. He used her two teenage sons for her advantage of trying to take care of people. She only knows how to scream as loud as she can, she never talks normally or whispers. Despite how obvious it is that she is a psycho who kills people, the police think she's innocent. She is not afraid of killing people over trivial matters or send her sons to kill them. She encountered Mike and friends three times. First time she went into Mikes house and caused ruckus, using it as a base of operation for her "party" as she got drugged up and drunk. Mike tried to shoo her and her sons off but she tried to lock him in his room. After a few hours, Mike broke his door down which lead to Natasha trying to kill Mike with her sons in front of the guests until Cocaine came and beat them up. The police arrived but believed she and her sons were innocent for stupid reasons. She ran off. The second time(a few months later) she tried to wreck Mikes community as an act of revenge. There was one thing though: Her sons were missing. She told that in order to get revenge on Mike, she had to kill her two sons by putting them on a train road so she can get live insurance for weapons. She ended up shooting Mike in the arm but he simply didn't care as he went to go eat, not caring about the fact he got shot by a crazy woman. She got beat up by Cocaine again. When the police arrived, they believed she was innocent for stupid reasons again and instead arrested DarkSydePhil and Kez thinking they were the ones who shot Mike. Death The third and final time happened a few weeks later where she managed to somehow kidnap Spot, Bern, Odyro, and a random store clerk while she was dressed as a stereotypical Mexican(That somehow spoke broken French) as a disguise. She was holding all four of them hostage in order to get to Mike by saying she'll execute her friends(and the cashier) every hour until he comes. One hour went by and she decided to kill the cashier by shooting him in the chest. Another hour has passed and she got sick of waiting so she decided she was gonna kill Bern, Odyro, and Spot right then. When it looked like she was going to kill them all three of them broke free when Mike finally came and beat her up. Angry because Mike came, she was about to shoot them anyways until the police arrived. They were finally going to arrest her.... for littering 20 years ago. She pulled her gun at the police and shot one of them before she got shot herself, having her fall out of the 100 foot building to her death. After that, the police quickly forgot they shot them(with the one who got shot bled to death without realizing). Despite shooting her, they believed someone murdered Natasha so they decided to arrest Albert because he was the nearest person(by near I mean like 50 feet away). They quickly remembered about her littering 20 years ago and decided to chain Albert up with her corpse before driving to prison. The cashier turned into a zombie and wobbled his way to Mike, Bern, Odyro, and Spot. The Zombie Cashier decided to give the stream community a year supply of free ice cream for getting rid of her. Category:Nnemonic Villains